Breaking the Ice
by shinyshine13
Summary: Vampire Prince, Vancha March, becomes a bit more open about his feelings towards Larten.


Vampires filled the Halls of Vampire Mountain, clogging up doorways and passages closest to the Hall where Paris Skyle was to be cremated. Many of the vampires where beaten and ragged from the war: clothing torn, deep gashes, and unattended broken limbs. None of this mattered to them now. All that mattered was paying their last respects to the vampire that had given them so much wisdom and courage over the many years that he was alive.

The Princes stood on a platform at the head of the late Paris Skyle, heads bent down and fingers pressed to their faces in the Death's touch sign. Arrow had spoken already about the eldest Prince about how he had guided the tattooed Prince through rough patches in life. Mika only sighed and closed his eyes, head hung in silent despair. Vancha March simply stated that he was a good vampire and no one would forget him.

Larten Crepsley stood in his rightful place beside the Princes' to Vancha's left, Seba beside him, squeezing the red haired vampire's shoulder in comfort as he sniffed back his emotions. Seba cocked his head so that he was looking at the expressionless face of his student, asking him, wordlessly, if he was going to say anything on Paris' behalf.

The youngest vampire continued to stare down at his red shoes, breathing deeply to prevent any emotion from being shown. Seba's lips twitched in uncertainty and he clapped Larten lightly on the shoulder and stepped towards the stone table, covered in kindling on which Paris' lifeless body lay.

Having already said his piece he motioned for a Guardian of Blood to bring him a torch. A thin, ghostly man stepped up and handed the eldest vampire a torch before bowing lightly and gliding back to the group of awaiting Guardians.

Seba looked around at the group of vampire men and women mixed about the Hall, spilling out into corridors, knowing they could not see but still stayed to pay their respects. He smiled, a tear rolling down his left cheek. "You made him proud." He said, loud enough for those outside the hall to hear. He turned back to the dead man before him and hesitantly lit the oiled wood beneath him, instantly engulfing it in flames.

Vancha looked over to Larten who was still starring at the ground. When he heard the swoosh of the flames as they wrapped around Paris' corpse he looked up with watery eyes. He watched silently as the fire swallowed the man he had come to love like a grandfather and felt a twinge of sadness course through his body, causing to his shoulders to jump a bit.

The green haired Prince reached out a slightly sunburned arm and wrapped it around Larten's neck, pulling him close. Larten flinched, startled by the sudden action and pushed away instinctively. But once the other arm of the muscular Prince joined the first around his slender shoulders he relaxed into the embrace, resting his head against the dirty, purple fur of the man's crudely stitched vest.

His left hand was trapped, bent at the elbow and hand beside his face. He began to pull at the tufts of fur on the garment before gripping it tightly and using it to catch the tears that spilled over and began to roll down his cheeks. The younger vampire's breathing deepened as he tried to contain himself but it was futile. His shoulders jerked a bit as he choked on his pent up tears.

Vancha gently rested his forehead against the shoulder of his taller friend and sighed deeply as tears began to fall from his eyes as well. He heard an uneasy cough next to him and then a snort and knew his fellow Princes had succumbed to their emotions as well.

The stench of burning flesh filled the halls but no one took notice as it drifted into their nostrils. Not a soul moved until Paris' body could no longer be seen through the thick flames. Many stayed until nothing was left but charred bones. Once the flames had died down the vampires began to move out in a large mass, leaving the Princes, Seba and Larten alone in the silence.

After a long moment, Seba walked up and softly placed a hand on his student's back. "You need to go back to Darren." Larten let out a heavy sigh and nodded against Vancha's shoulder. He took a deep breath then stood to his full height, a full head taller than the scruffy Prince.

The red haired vampire turned to face his mentor then hugged the older man tightly. "I am going to miss him," he muttered into his teacher's ear.

"We all are going to miss him," Seba replied. He gently rubbed the tall vampire's back then pushed him away a bit and clasped both hands over his ears and tilted his head down too him. Larten opened his pale blue eyes and looked into the deep green ones of his mentor before letting his eyes close again. Seba leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the forehead, patting his cheek when he parted.

Larten turned to Arrow and clasped the Prince's arms. Arrow laughed a booming laugh and pulled him close. He mussed up Larten's sparse hair then released him. The red head wavered a bit, ruffed hair fluttering back down onto his head. "Take care of yourself, young one." He chuckled, slapping the younger man on the back. Larten lurched from the force of Arrow's claps and smiled then gave the massive Prince a hug before turning to Mika.

He bowed low to the Prince and held it for a moment before standing back up and offering a hand. Mika extended his gloved hand and then the other, opening up for a hug. Larten grinned then walked in and hugged Mika tightly, stroking the other's long, dark hair before separating.

"I will make you proud, Seba. I swear it." Larten said, turning back to his mentor as Vancha bid his comrades farewell.

"My dear boy," Seba said. "You already have." He grasped Larten's smooth hands and kissed them before letting them fall to his sides. "May the luck of the vampires be with you." Larten nodded then began the long walk out of the mountain, Vancha March following right behind him, neither looking back.

"Soups on!" Vancha laughed, handing a stick with a hunk of rabbit meat stabbed through it to Larten who was bundled up in the snow beneath a tree. He waited for a bit and when Larten did not show any intention of releasing his hold on the blanket that was wrapped around his body to accept the meat he stuck the spear into his covered hands and stood upright, placing his hands on his hips.

"It's going to get cold if you don't eat it quickly you know." He pointed out to the stony faced man.

"I am freezing," Larten mumbled, breaking the silence he had kept since they hit the deep snow.

Vancha had shoveled out snow to create a dug out for them to keep them out of the wind. He pursed his lips then looked back down at Larten who was beginning to nibble at the rabbit meat. "You know," he said, sitting in the cleared off grass beside Larten. "It's going to get cold tonight. We're going to have to sleep close together to stay warm." He scooted over closer to Larten until their bums were touching.

The red head remained silent for a while. When Vancha opened his mouth to speak again he cut him off. "I know the company of a female is lacking but do not intend to make me a substitute." He said flatly.

Vancha's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, at a loss for words. "I-I never said anything like that!" He protested.

"It does not take a genius to know when you are hitting on them, Sire. You do it quite often." He set the cleaned stick in Vancha's lap then stood. "Just stay on your side of the fox hole and we will have no issues, Master March. Good day." He turned on a heel in the snow and slipped into the hole, bedding down on the skins that were laid out for them and instantly falling asleep.

Vancha picked up the stick in his lap and drew shapes in the light layer of snow that had fallen. He sucked air in through his teeth then spit into the snow. The wild prince sighed heavily then rested his head back against the tree. "You have got to be the only one who says no to me." He muttered to an invisible Larten Crepsley. He rose with a groan and threw the stick into the forest and snuffed the fire, burying the remains of the snow hair in a messy hole.

"I guess that's why I want you." Vancha whispered before sliding into the hole and pulling the covers over the opening to keep out the fresh blanket of snow that was beginning to fall.

The pair hiked through the knee high snow, each with a bundle of animal pelts on their backs and weapons fastened to holsters around their bodies. Larten's lighter cloak snapped and billowed in the wind while Vancha's heavier, animal skin cloak fluttered lightly, slightly dragging and collecting snow behind his footsteps.

After hours more of walking in harsh winds and piling snow they came to a cliff. The stopped at the base on the side that was blocked from the wind and slowly digging at the rock to make a small cave. Once the impression in the rock wall was deep enough they scampered inside, falling on their backs and panting in relief.

"How much longer…until we get out of this wasteland of ice and snow?" Larten asked between breaths.

"There's a lake not too far ahead. We should get there by midnight. Once we cross that its light snow then greenery the rest of the way." Vancha replied, pulling the tie on a bundle of bear furs and handed one to Larten.

"Thank the Gods." He sighed. The red head grasped the edge of the blanket with one hand and rolled over until he was wrapped up tightly in the thick pelt. The green haired Prince watched as the man next to him wriggled and squirmed before going completely still, evenly breathing: asleep.

He propped himself up on a pointy elbow and leaned over the sleeping form. The tall man's carrot orange hair had flopped over to one side and splayed about the deer skin bundle that he had his head rested upon. Pale lips parted as steady breaths of air were drawn in between them. Eyes closed so that the red bases of the eyelashes were clearly visible.

The perfect slope of his nose ended in a slight point, uninterrupted but the lift of the bridge of the nose that is usually there in most people, pale skin flawless but for the one, long scar on his left cheek. Carefully, Vancha lifted his arm and traced the long, jagged scar on the sleeping man's cheek. The flesh was soft and thinner than normal flesh. Like a thin coating just placed over the cut.

He moved out of the groove of the scar and dragged his knuckles softly across the pale skin that surrounded the scar. It was soft and smooth as if he had never grown a beard. Not a blemish in sight. No bumps or rough areas. Vancha began to wonder what the rest of his flesh would feel like when a small moan slipped from Larten's lips.

Vancha quickly pulled his hand away and sucked in a lungful of air as the sleeping man wriggled a bit to get more comfortable. Once he had gone still again the scruffy prince let out the pent up air with a sigh of relief. He ran a hair through his thick, green hair and scratched the back of his neck. As he lowered his hand he flicked away the leaf that had gotten caught under his fingernail and slumped back against the cave wall.

His feet touched the other side of the hand made cave but it would suffice for the single day they would be in there. Larten was curled up in his blankets sleeping soundly once again, chest steadily rising and falling with his breathing.

Larten had only ever seen Vancha flirt with every woman he laid his eyes on. Never had Vancha shown that he had actual feelings for the lady. Nor had he shown any care in what the lads felt at all. The red head assumed that Vancha just wanted to get into his pants. That was usually the case… But for Larten he actually felt anything more than a passing fancy for. It was more of a longing…

Vancha groaned as he lay back on the cave floor, feet crossed one over another and head propped against a bundle of furs. "If you only knew," he whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Has this lake ever been frozen over before?" Larten asked, pressing down on the layer of ice that topped the surface of the lake.

"Not that I know of," Vancha replied, tapping the ice with a bare foot. "It's too big to freeze over completely like this.

Larten withdrew a knife and plunged the silver blade into the ice. He whipped it out as quickly as he had dug it in and sheathed it again. "It is thin," he murmured. "Can we go around?"

"It will take days. We can't build enough speed without stumbling in this snow and ice will interfere when we get a stretch of shallow snow." He gazed out over the lake then back at his friend that was crouching on the shore of the lake, fingertips pressed to his forehead in contemplation. The green haired Prince took a knee beside him.

Larten sighed heavily and let his hand fall to his side, drawing a quick circle in the snow. "We will have to tread carefully." He rose and took a deep breath through his nostrils. "I will go first," he reached down, unwrapped a blanket and began to tear it into shreds, tying one end to another to form a rope. "Here," He tied one end around Vancha's waist as the Prince dug into the snow and sifted it through his fingers. "Wait until I am about twenty meters ahead before you start. If I slip and the ice begins to crack, pull me back and out of the danger area."

"Got it," Vancha nodded, flipping snow up and onto Larten. The redhead shook his shoulders and the flakes of frost fell to the ground. Vancha grinned and flicked up more snow.

"Am I going to be able to trust you with this?" Larten asked, unconvinced as he brushed the flakes out of his hair, running his fingers through the soft mop on his head a few times before flattening it back out against his head.

"Aye. You can count on me." Vancha pointed a thumb back at himself, grinning like an idiot before turning back to the snow and gathering up a small pile in his hands and making a snowball.

Larten shook his head with a snort and fastened the other end of his makeshift rope around his back belt loop. He placed one foot on the ice and pressed down gently, gradually adding more weight until both feet were firmly planted on the frozen lake. As he stood there his shoes began to slowly drift apart because of the lack of friction.

"You think you should be wearing those smooth shoes out there?" Vancha nodded towards his sliding shoes as he compressed the snow into a ball. "You won't go very fast like that."

"Speed is not needed in a situation like this." Larten said as he took another step, gaining confidence as he took another, walking on the ice becoming a bit more comfortable. His arms were out away from his sides as he briskly checked the ice before adding his weight onto the sections, studying it intently, lips pursed in concentration.

The scruffy Prince watched as his partner slowly made his way across the lake, picking up clumps of snow without looking down and pressing it into his rapidly growing ball. He stuck his tongue out and chuckled as he patted down the loose clumps and brushed away uneven parts.

In one smooth movement he stood and hurled the ball at Larten and ducked back down on his knee. The snowball rapidly made its way to the unknowing vampire who slipped on a small blanket of snow and sent him into the splits, moving his torso out of the way in the nick of time.

The red head gasped as he heard the ball hit the ice and slowly worked his way to his feet again. He pivoted and glared at the Prince who tossed his arms out to his sides and shrugged his shoulders heavily. Larten snorted in an irritated manor and shook his head before turning back to the ice ahead.

Vancha chuckled and looked ahead, pausing as he watched the ball of snow sliding across the ice, far away until it disappeared into the falling snow. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it gently. The green haired man released it with a quiet sucking sound and rose to his feet, backing up over the snow bank until the rope was almost pulled taut.

He crouched down and took the angle of the small slope, cocking one leg behind him. With a sudden burst he began to sprint over the mound of snow and to the frozen lake. When he got to the edge he dove down onto his stomach and began to slide freely across the ice, whooping as he made a beeline straight to Larten.

"Larten!" He laughed as he quickly made his way to the other vampire. The red head looked over his shoulder and looked back again, doing a double take.

"Vancha!" He cried. He gently shoved off of the ice with his heel and slowly slid out of the way of the rapidly sliding Prince. The younger vampire shook his head and rubbed his eyelids with his thumb and forefinger as he listened to his comrade hoot and holler in glee.

He slid his hand down his face and cupped his chin, one arm crossed under the other that was supporting his head. His gaze settled on the scrap rope and the blue eyed man just watched as it unwound around his feet. His eyes grew wide as the rope grew scarce and he dropped his hands. "Vancha! You have to stop!"

Vancha looked up a little too late. The rope pulled tight, whipping Larten's feet out from under him and sending him crashing down on the ice. A loud crack echoed through the forest as the ice immediately gave way beneath the red haired vampire, plunging him into the frigid water.

The green haired Prince snapped to a stop as the ice caught the rope and pulled taught instantly. "Larten!" He screamed for his friend. He dug his sharp fingernails into the ice and shot himself forward like a bullet towards the hole where Larten once stood.

When he came within five meters he stuck out his left hand and dragged his nails along the thin ice until he came to a slow stop beside the edge of the water.

Larten was not thrashing about. The sudden cold sent him into shock. His body immobile as he sank to the bottom of the lake, watching the lights that shimmered on the lake surface from the moon fade as he slipped away into unconsciousness.

Vancha jabbed an arm into the water and groped about for anything that he could use to pull Larten back up. The thin man had sunk too low so he could not reach him directly but he found the rope and gave it one strong tug using the hand that had stopped him to toss away the slack.

The red head finally breeched the surface after the third pull and Vancha quickly grabbed his collar and jerked him out of the freezing pool. Larten was limp in his arms and his head fell against the stronger man's shoulder. Vancha laid him back on the ice and began to press repeatedly on his chest, trying to pump some of the water out of his lungs.

Water began to dribble from between Larten's slightly parted lips and Vancha turned his head to the side, gently opening his mouth wider. Water poured from his mouth and spread out quickly over the ice, only to freeze a few moments later. The burly man continued to press on his chest to get the last bit of water out as the stream that was flowing from his mouth thinned to barely a trickle.

He gave the unconscious man's chest one last pump and froze when a loud crack was heard right after. "That did not sound good at all…" He mused to himself. He gulped and slowly moved his hands away, hoping he had not done any real damage.

Another crack sounded off followed by the sound of glass being cut. He cocked an eyebrow and nudged Larten away from the spot where the sound was coming from to reveal a large split in the ice and a crack slowly crawling out to the farther side of the lake.

The purple clad man gently pressed in the center of the cracks and several more branched off of it. He felt the ice parting beneath his feet and his breathing quickened as the cracks crisscrossed over one another, forming an intricate web.

"Larten," he swallowed hard. "We've gotta go!" He grabbed the man's shirt and slung him forward with a strong arm. The sleeping man slid across the ice as the frozen bits began to break off from one another where he once lay.

The Prince stood and began to sprint after his sliding comrade, digging his toenails into the snow to that he could keep up with the man beside him. He reached down and snatched up the rope that was dragging behind him and picked up speed, sliding Larten along behind him. The cracks rapidly made their way behind them, large chunks breaking off and weakening the surface.

One of the slices caught up and reached around Vancha's feet, forcing a ledge up from the force of Vancha's step and sending the man sprawling onto the lake's frozen surface, leaving behind large smashed areas of ice. "Oh come on!" He yelled.

He grabbed the rope and pulled Larten to him. The man's bottom lip was quivering and his skin was growing very pale. "Hold on, buddy." Vancha scooped Larten up in his arms and took quick steps to the lake shore, ice parting beneath his feet.

They were a mere three meters from the lake's edge when the chunks of ice that Vancha was standing on began to slide apart between his legs. He stopped and peeked down over Larten and chuckled as his legs began to spread. "This is just ridiculous." The Prince crouched down slowly and balanced out his weight among the two, loose chunks of ice and leaped to the bank.

"All of the shite you get me into," he said to an unconscious Larten as he walked away. "And I still love you." He chuckled and shrugged his right arm so that Larten's head was resting against his chest and disappeared into the forest to look for shelter.

"What luck!" Vancha exclaimed as he spotted the opening to an abandoned cave in the distance. He looked down at the still sleeping Larten and sighed. The man was still in his sopping wet clothing, shivering like a bedraggled rat, lips beginning to turn a soft shade of blue from the cold.

"Hold on just a bit longer, Larten. We're almost there." He said to his friend as he weaved through the trees to the mouth of the cave. The wind whistled as it briefly swept inside of the wide opening, twirling around the loose flakes of snow in whirlwinds.

The green haired man gently set Larten down on the ground and began to slip off the man's wet clothing. He unfastened the clasp that held his cloak around his shoulders and tossed it to the side. Next came the jacket. Vancha swiftly unfastened all of the buttons and slipped it off of Larten's long arms, tossing it to the other side of the cave along with the cloak.

He stopped at the white dress shirt. It was soaking wet and completely see through. It clung to his body like a glove, showing off his lightly muscled torso. Shaky hands reached up and slipped the end of the tie through the perfectly formed knot and unwrapped it from around Larten's neck. His fingers fumbled with the small buttons and he was beginning to get frustrated. After a few more sorry attempts to slip the tiny buttons through the holes he grabbed each side of the shirt and jerked them apart, ripping the buttons free and sending them off in all directions.

Vancha's breath caught in his throat as he stared down at his comrades exposed chest. The skin was pale and littered with scars. Muscles flexing as his body twitched. Chest heaving awkwardly as he drew heavy, shaky breaths. Nipples erect from the cold air that washed over his damp skin. His abs quivered as a breeze blew into the cave, a pained groan slipping from his lips and snapping the Prince from his trance.

The burly man grasped one of Larten's wrists and maneuvered Larten's arm out of his sleeve and lifted him up to his chest to that he could slip it out from under his back. Larten's body jumped as his cold torso pressed against the frost covered fur that covered the Prince's body and arched away from him. Vancha gave an apologetic look even though he knew Larten could not see it and set him back onto the bare earth softly and moved down to undo the man's pants.

He pulled the tongue through the sterling belt buckle and unfastened the button before lowering the zipper. The Prince took a deep breath and held it as he began to tug down the thin man's pants. His breathing quickened as he exposed the man's pale legs inch by inch. He practically whipped them off of his feet and threw them to the other side of the cave with the rest of the disguarded garments.

The green haired man sat back on his calves and looked down at the shaking body that was resting between his knees. Slim figure with smooth curves, rippling muscles and deathly pale skin that glistened from the moisture that covered his skin. After staring for a long moment he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Larten's wet boxers and peeled them off of his legs.

Vancha swallowed hard as he raised a shaky hand and rested it on Larten's pale thigh, massaging the soft flesh with the pad of his thumb before dragging it down to the calf. His right hand mirrored his left as he ran his hands along the sleeping vampire's lengthy legs.

He shifted his body up until he was straddling the thinner man's waist, hovering just above him, his strong hands placed on either side of Larten's chest. He brushed his thumbs over the hardened nipples, drawing a gasp from Larten's lips. He trailed his hands along the slender torso, wiping away the moisture and chasing away the goose bumps that prickled his velvety smooth skin.

One of Larten's hands was strewn over his head and Vancha reached up to grasp it. He wrapped his fingers around the longer ones of the man beneath him and recoiled a bit, they were freezing. He brought Larten's hand down and slipped the digits beneath his purple furred shirt and against his warm chest.

The fingers pulled away a bit at first then slowly pressed against his bare skin. Vancha grasped his other hand and moved it up with the other. He sighed as he felt Larten's slim fingers brushing over his chest, curling and uncurling to warm different parts of the digits.

Larten's fingers trailed around Vancha's sides and wrapped around his back, remaining stationary for only a moment before roaming back to his front, finding it warmer there. The burly Prince lowered his body onto Larten's slowly, trapping the thin man's hands between their bodies.

The red head gasped at the sudden warmth that wrapped around his chilled form and arched his back up to find more of the delicious heat. Vancha slipped an arm under Larten's head and raised it up slightly to meet his. Their noses touched and Larten pulled away, unknowing what had touched his face. Vancha shushed him quietly, tucking his head in the crook of his neck to whisper into the sleeping man's ear.

The green haired vampire could feel Larten's chin quivering against his shoulder as the younger man started to nuzzle the warm flesh. Larten pressed his fingertips into the flesh of Vancha's chest as he started to burry his face into the warmth of the burly man's neck, relishing in the heat wafting off of him.

Vancha turned his head and pressed his lips against the cold shell of Larten's ear, holding it for a moment before moving down and kissing his earlobe. He let his tongue dart out of his mouth and lick at Larten's ear, drawing the chilled lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it gently before releasing it.

He kissed his way down Larten's jaw line, nipping at his slightly pointed chin before drawing the quivering, blue lip into his mouth. The Prince ran his tongue along the frigid flesh, trying to warm it up with the heat from his mouth. Sucking gently, he lost himself and began to slowly grind his hips against Larten's naked pelvis.

His eyes drifted shut as he released the other vampire's bottom lip and drew in the chilled bottom lip. The larger man used his free hand to gently pull down Larten's chin with his thumb and opened his mouth, plunging his tongue deep inside.

Larten let out a scared whimper and clenched his eyes shut as if experiencing a bad dream as his comrade ravaged his mouth. When the whimper reached Vancha's ears he stopped, mouth still pressed to Larten's and sighed. "What am I doing?" He asked himself as he pulled away, leaving Larten's lips bruised from the rough kissing.

He got off of Larten, letting the man's hands slip from his shirt. Larten was sent into a fit of shivers from the loss of warmth and the cold air that encased his naked form. Vancha sighed and unrolled one of the blankets, carefully wrapping Larten in it then in a second one. A smaller blanket was slipped beneath his head and he was moved to the very back of the cave, away from the cold air that would blow in from the mouth.

Vancha explored the fairly large cave, finding a pile of scorched firewood. Someone had been there before them but they had long since left. He gathered up the kindling and used to flat stones to catch onto the soft moss he had placed in there. After he had gotten the fire going he laid out Larten's damp clothing to dry, setting out his own damp shirt as well.

He found all of the buttons that he had torn off of Larten's nice dress shirt and sat by the fire near Larten. There had been some thin string inside one of Larten's coat pockets and the burly man had fashioned a thin needle from a piece of wood that had not been lit.

The green haired vampire Prince sucked on the end of the makeshift needle before feeding it through the hole of one of the pearl buttons that had been torn off. He crossed the threads over the top to form an "X" over the top of the button to avoid any more mishaps.

The wind howled outside and fire crackled inside but Vancha heard nothing but the soft, ragged breathing of the sleeping man beside him.

Larten awoke the next night to the smell of fish being cooked over a fire. "Vancha?" He asked, rubbing his eye and trying to sit up only to be brought back down by a large hand pressing on his chest.

"Just relax. You need to rest." Vancha said as he turned the fish over on the spit. Larten nodded the laid back down on the blankets again.

"Gods my head hurts," Larten moaned, reaching up and scrubbing his face with his hands.

"You had a rough day yesterday." Vancha noted as he cut a chunk off of the fish and blew on it, handing it to Larten. Larten opened his mouth and allowed the Prince to feed him, taking no notice on how hot it was as he chewed.

"Where did you get that?" Larten asked when he had swallowed.

"From the lake."

"I thought it was frozen."

Vancha chuckled, smiling widely. "Not anymore."

Larten smirked and opened his mouth to another piece of fish. Vancha held his finger there for a little too long and the red head closed his lips around the fingertip, sucking gently before releasing. A blush rose to his cheeks and he looked down and away from Vancha to avoid his gaze.

Vancha smiled and placed the finger into his mouth and licked it quickly before turning away. Larten's eyes snapped up to see if the other was still looking at him and relaxed when he saw that he was tending to the fish.

"Fish for breakfast?" Larten asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Not breakfast anymore. Almost sunrise."

"I slept for that long? Good Gods." Larten pressed a hand to his forehead.

"You fell into a frozen lake and I had to pump water out of your lungs. I think you're excused." Vancha smiled and popped a piece of fish into his own mouth.

Larten chuckled lightly then sighed. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"For what?" Vancha asked as he chewed his food.

"For saving me of course," Larten said, turning to Vancha, the back of his hand resting against his forehead.

"Hey. Don't worry about it." Vancha reached over and brushed Larten's fluffy hair away from his eyes. The small crop of hair had grown long over the past months. He slid a mug carved out of a log over to Larten. "It's water. Drink up." He placed it in Larten's hands and stood up. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Alright." Larten said as he sipped the cold water.

Vancha turned around once he got to the mouth of the cave. "Oh and don't fall in there. I won't be here to pull your scrawny ass back out."

"Get out!" Larten shouted. Vancha laughed and waved a hand back as he walked out into the woods. Larten smiled and looked down into the clear water in the cup and chuckled. "Idiot," he whispered before turning over and going back to sleep.

Vancha tossed his head from side to side, lightly as he slept. His fingers curled into fists and legs kicking as he dreamt of the man beside him.

Larten was not asleep though. He was sitting up on the blankets Vancha had laid down for him, watching the Prince moan in his sleep. "Vancha?" He asked in a hushed voice. "Are you alright?" He expected no answer but tried anyway.

His lips twitched and he draped the bear skin blanket over his thin shoulders and crawled over to Vancha. "Vancha," he whispered again. The thin man reached a hand up slowly stroked the Princes cheek.

"Larten," he groaned. In his dreams the red haired vampire slithered up and down his body, grinding his groin against Vancha's lap as they furiously kissed, tongues tangling together. Vancha's hands were rubbing up and down the man's now naked body and cupped his arse cheeks, kneading them with both hands. Both were moaning into the kiss, panting heavily with excitement.

A thin layer of sweat broke out over his forehead, eyebrows knitted together firmly. "Vancha wake up!" Larten pleaded, afraid he was hurting. He grasped his friend's shoulders and shook him lightly.

The dream Larten sank down between Vancha's thighs and grasped the man's suddenly free member, stroking it with long, firm strokes. "Larten," he husked, closing his eyes and tossing his head back. "Vancha," Larten whispered, voice distorted slightly. Vancha opened his eyes and looked down and watched as Larten lathered his cock in saliva, kissing the tip.

Vancha gasped and arched his back as Larten engulfed his entire cock, shooting his load instantly. "Larten!" he cried as he came down the imaginary Larten's throat. The images began to fade away as he laid back and panted.

"V-Vancha?" Larten stuttered, sitting back on his knees. The green haired Prince's eyes fluttered open, his blurry vision fixed on an uneasy Larten and his eyes widened. He shot up in bed and froze when he felt an all too familiar sticky mess in his trousers.

"I-I…" He stammered and searched desperately for something to hide the wet spot on his crotch. "I'm sorry." He jumped up and ran out of the cave and into the pouring rain, holding his balled-up shirt up in front of the area between his legs, leaving Larten behind in the back of the dark cave.

"Vancha?" He whispered in the direction of the mouth of the cage, his cheeks tinged red.

Vancha gripped his wet hair in his hands, tugging at it in frustration. He used to have so much control over his feelings. "What is wrong with me?" The heels of his hands dug into his eye sockets and he sighed, dropping his hands between his knees and rested his elbows on his thighs.

Water streaked down his face dripping off of his nose and running over his lips and off of his chin. His fur vest was still twisted in his hands. The clasp on his pants was open, allowing the rain water to run into his pants and clean off the semen that had stuck to his pants.

He inhaled then let out a heavy sigh, spraying water droplets from his red lips. He pushed himself back up on the boulder he was seated on and leaned back against another behind him. Images of Larten flashed through his mind.

His perfect face and bright smile, thin lips and pale blue eyes, the long jagged scar against the flawless flesh and his long, slender body lightly muscled and perfectly proportioned. Long legs and arms matching the tapered torso and virtually hairless skin that was so smooth beneath his fingertips.

Vancha gingerly reached into his pants and pulled out his member, stroking it with long, soft strokes as he imagined Larten's body. He let out a soft moan as he increased friction to an image of Larten's naked body, splayed out before him. The green haired man closed his eyes and lolled his head back against the boulder as the Larten in his mind arched his back and traced a hand down his body to his crotch.

His breathing became ragged as the man in his vision began to stroke his cock in time with his own stroking. Larten moaned and reached a hand up to pinch one of his pale nipples, closing his eyes and spreading his legs out and lifting his knees to his chest.

"Vancha," Larten whispered as he ejaculated onto his taut stomach and chest.

"Larten," Vancha groaned as he quickly stroked himself to completion into his hand. He opened his eyes, panting heavily. He tucked himself back inside his pants and stuck his hand under a heavy stream of water that was quickly flowing off of a ledge beside him, washing away the sticky semen.

How long would this go on? He had been fantasizing about Larten for over a week. Now he was having wet dreams about the man? _"I've got to say something,"_ he said to himself. He thought about how he was going to approach the man when all of his thoughts were pushed away. _"No. He would never feel the same."_ He hung his head and chuckled lightly. "Vancha March, you are one stupid bastard," he laughed at himself, resting back completely on the boulder, stretching out one leg and cocking the other up to rest his arm on.

He only sat still for a moment before jumping off the boulder. "I've just got to say it." He said to himself before running back to the cave, leaving his purple fur shirt behind in the rain.

"Larten!" Vancha yelled, leaping over a felled log and landing in a long straight of muddy water, sliding along with one hand on the ground to stabilize himself. At the end of the straight he leaped out of the dirty water and continued to bound to the cave where he had left Larten.

The green haired Prince leaped over bushes and weaved through masses of trees, mud splattering on his pants but not caring. His mind was set on telling Larten how he felt before he started having second thoughts. "Larten!" He cried again as he swung around the entrance to the cave.

Larten was sound asleep in the back of the cave, his back facing away from Vancha. The smile on Vancha's face faded as he just stared at his comrade, panting heavily. He let out a breathless chuckle and hung his head. "Of course," he breathed.

He walked over to the wall of the cave and slid down until he was seated on his bum. The Prince let out a heavy sigh and stared down at his bare feet, closing his hands together.

Larten stared at the wall facing him. He had heard Vancha calling his name but was too nervous to show him that he was awake. _"Now or never, Larten."_ He told himself. Silently, he rolled over and draped the blanket of his shoulders. He remained still; Vancha had not even looked at him.

Larten's lips twitched and he began to crawl over to Vancha, blanket trailing behind him as he made his way across the cave. Vancha had yet to look up and spot the man yet. The red head stopped at Vancha's muddy feet and took a deep breath. He placed both hands on Vancha's shins and pulled himself up until he was straddling the man's knees. Breathing deeply he gingerly rested his hands on Vancha's muscular thighs.

"Vancha?" He whispered. No answer… Larten reached a hand up and cupped Vancha's chin and tilted his face up to his. Vancha's tear-filled eyes looked into his pale blue ones. Licking his dry lips nervously, Larten leaned in and gave Vancha a soft kiss. Larten held his lips to Vancha's for a long moment, when the Prince did not respond he pulled away reluctantly and turned away to climb off of him.

Vancha grabbed him by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Larten let out a surprised moan then closed his eyes and opened his mouth to Vancha's prodding tongue. The green haired man wrapped an arm around Larten's thin waist and pressed their torsos together.

Larten moaned again, parting the kiss to catch his breath before Vancha pulled them back together. Larten rose up on his knees and pressed his palms to either side of Vancha's face, tilting his head back to kiss him from his higher position. Vancha moved his hands around and squeezed Larten's hips as he sucked on the man's bottom lip.

He began to pull Larten's shirt out of his pants and slid his hands beneath the shirt, feeling the heated flesh beneath. Larten tangled his fingers in the other man's thick, greasy hair as he began to fiddle with his buttons, undoing them one by one.

When his shirt was undone Vancha released Larten's lips and attacked his chest, licking and nipping the freshly exposed flesh. Larten grasped Vancha's head and pulled him closer to his torso, hissing in pleasure. Vancha released one of the younger man's sides and tweaked one of the hardening nipples, drawing a gasp from the man.

He sat up straight until his mouth was level with the now hard nubs on Larten's chest and took one into his mouth, nibbling gently on it as he rolled its twin between his thumb and index finger. Gasps and moans of pleasure slipped from Larten's kiss swollen lips as he braced himself against the wall with his hands, digging into the rock with his thick nails.

The green haired vampire switched to the unattended nipple and coated it in saliva, blowing cold air over it as he worked on the button of his slacked. Larten cried out and thrust his hips towards Vancha, tugging the button free. Vancha grunted in satisfaction and chuckled throatily around the nipple between his lips.

Larten's cheeks were stained a deep pink as Vancha reached into his boxers and gave his hardening member a gentle squeeze. The Prince slipped the pants off of the lesser vampire's arse and pulled his sex out completely, giving it a few strong strokes before breathing hotly over the head.

The red head let out a guttural groan and arched his back, pressing his hips to Vancha. The burly man reached around and rested his hand on one of Larten's arse cheeks, the fingers stroking the cleft teasingly. "Vancha," Larten sighed, carding his fingers through the dirty green hair.

Vancha opened his mouth and engulfed the cock before him, relishing in the small yelp he drew from the thin man. Larten's head was tossed back and eyes opened wide. "Vancha!" He cried.

"MmmmHmmm?" Vancha hummed around his cock, sending vibrations up through the shaft to add to the coil of pleasure that wound tighter as the Prince worked his now dripping member. Larten looked back down at the stronger man as he bobbed up and down on Larten's penis, ignoring his own painfully hard member.

Larten tightened his grip on Vancha's hair as his orgasm drew near. "Vancha, I think I am going to come." He breathed huskily. Vancha pulled off of him and Larten mewled at the loss.

"Lay on your stomach," Vancha ordered, kissing the man's flat midsection. Larten complied and stretched the blanket out on the ground and lying on it, his back facing the ceiling and his bum facing Vancha. He looked back at the Prince to see what he would do, the left side of his face pressed into the thick fur of the bear skin blanket.

Vancha grasped the hem of Larten's partially pulled down pants and removed them completely, running his fingers along the smooth flesh of his upper thighs just beneath his bum. Larten shivered and subconsciously lifted his arse up to Vancha's roaming hands.

The touching stopped and Larten heard the rusting of thick fabric and then the sound of a blanket thudding on the ground. Vancha had removed his pants. Larten could not help himself and peeked back over his shoulder. He gasped in surprise and turned back, pulling the blanket up to hide his deep red cheeks. Vancha chuckled as he lowered himself onto Larten's naked back.

Larten's breathing picked up as he felt Vancha's fingers work their way into his crack and rim his virgin entrance. "You need to relax," Vancha whispered, accenting his words with light kisses to the back of his mate's neck. Larten nodded and gripped the skins tightly, taking deep breaths to relax himself as he felt Vancha's fingers invade his entrance.

"Vancha!" He cried.

"Shhhhh. I know. Just keep breathing. Deep breaths. Try to relax your muscles." Larten clenched his eyes shut and his deep breaths turned ragged with the effort of accommodating the thick digits. He shuddered as the fingers inside began to spread apart, stretching him to the fullest.

Vancha kept massaging the tight entrance until it had softened enough for his sobbing member. Larten sighed as the fingers were removed and tensed up when he felt something larger requesting entrance. "I am going to go slow. Everything will be alright. Just relax." Vancha chided as he gently pressed in past the ring of tight muscle.

Larten's eyes shot open and he choked on his cry of pain, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he was stretched past what he was thought possible. Vancha pressed on, reaching around Larten's head and sticking two fingers into Larten's mouth. Larten sucked on the fingers greedily as the pain began to melt into pleasure.

His pelvis finally touched Larten's firm arse globes and the Prince licked and nibbled on the thin shoulder as the man salivated around the digits in this mouth. When the red head began to press back against him, Vancha began to pump his hips, lightly fucking his best mate.

Larten moaned loudly around Vancha's fingers as the man began to saw in and out of him. The green haired man pulled his hand away and gripped Larten's hips tightly, leaving deep bruises in the sensitive flesh from the pressure, and lifted his hips off of the ground to get better leverage.

The red haired man's chest was pressed against the covers and his arse in the air as he was impaled on the higher vampire's meat. They rocked against each other. Larten rocking back as Vancha pushed in and Vancha going back as Larten leaned forward. Larten's jaw hung open, conspicuous saliva dribbling down his chin as his cheek scraped across the blanket with each breath-hitching thrust. His eyes were closed and cheeks tinged pink, singing moans of pure ecstasy as Vancha reached around his body and felt his lightly muscled torso and heaving chest. His throbbing member was ignored as it leaked clear precome onto his belly and chest, as Vancha's own natural lubrication leaked from his filled entrance and dripped down muscular thighs.

The burly man wrapped both arms around Larten's torso and pulled back, lifting him up off of the blanket and resting on the ground in a seated position, Larten resting in his lap. He moved his hands down to cup Larten's firm arse and lifted him off of his shaft then lowered him back down, falling into a perfect rhythm of his thrusts coming up to meet Larten's bum just before it could settle on his lap.

Vancha released him with one hand and turned the red head's flushed face back to his and licked his cheek. Larten sighed and opened his mouth, allowing for Vancha's tongue to slither inside. Vancha felt his own release growing near and he hungrily devoured Larten's mouth, brutalizing the moist cavern with a strong tongue. Larten clenched his eyes shut and cried out into Vancha's mouth as he came all over his chest and the blanket. The fur of which was matted from sweat and precome.

Vancha's release followed not long after as the muscles in Larten's anal canal began to spasm around his cock, milking the semen from it. Larten slumped in Vancha's lap, both panting heavily from their vigorous activity.

Larten turned again and they shared sloppy, afterglow kisses as Larten rested against Vancha's chest and drifted off to sleep. Vancha stroked the soft skin of the sleeping man's cheek and ran his fingers through the soft, sweaty mop of hair on Larten's head. He chuckled and shook his head, "Never thought I'd be here." He leaned down and tenderly kissed the man's forehead rubbing over his lips with the pad of his thumb.

The full moon was shining inside the mouth of the cave and the green haired prince watched as it drifted over the mountains. He sighed and held Larten closer, glad he had finally broken the ice.

~Fin~


End file.
